


Afternoon Tension

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, F/M, Massages, Smut, afternoon sex, romantic smut, tension relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: When Lydia is feeling the tension, Cullen has a way to relieve it.





	Afternoon Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Something super quick. Been having issues with IWD so here's something small.

It’s early afternoon, and there are a thousand things that should be done, but they aren’t doing any of it. Instead, she is laying naked in his bed as he kneels before her, his golden hair between her legs. “We should relieve the tension,” he said as he brought her to his loft and stripped her of all her clothes when she came to him ready to tear her hair out from dealing with even more Orlesian nobles. Knowing how many people come in and out of his office in any given afternoon, it sounded sinful. It sounded perfect.

So there they are, both naked as the day they were born, she on his bed, and he on his knees, giving her his mouth. The things he does with his mouth is more than a skill, it’s an art, a gift, and she’s on the verge of tipping over the edge, building and building…

“Commander! Are you up there? You have a report ready!” 

Amazingly, Cullen is equally as frustrated as she as he peers from between her legs, lips glistening. “Not now,” he growls. 

“But you said…”

“Not now!” Cullen growls again. “Wait until I’m damn ready, would you?” 

“But you said you wanted it is as soon as possible!”

“One more word and it’s the Fallow Mire!”

Lydia chuckles as she hears the door shut with a loud thud, but the laugh quickly turns into a gasp as he encircles her bud again. And when he inserts two careful digits, touching that sensitive part of her that she herself can never reach when she’s alone, she is thrown into that bubbling lake of fire, his name the only thought she has ever had. 

He squeezes her arse as she comes back, leaving stubbly kisses on her inner thigh. “Better?” he asks, smirking. 

“Better,” she says, wiping her arousal off his face. “Now come here.” 

He does just that,running his hands down her body and squeezing her supple flesh. He teases her nipples with her digits and rubs the tension away in her shoulders, before he turns her around. Laying on her stomach, he puts his legs on either side of her, and she moans as she feels his cock against her. She wants him to end this preamble and thrust inside her now, but instead his hands skim down the tension in her back, palms pressing and kneading and massaging and drawing just as many moans and heady breaths from her as if his head was still buried between her thighs. He then leaves a path of kisses all the way down her spine, all of them tender and lingering. He teases, barely leaves her satisfied, so she she wriggles her hips against the sheets to give herself some semblance of relief. 

“Cullen,” she whines, spreading her legs for him. “Fuck me.”

There’s a door closing below suddenly, and a booming voice. “Hey Cullen,” Bull says, “Can we use the shields?” 

“Bull, we’re busy!” Cullen shouts, the edge in his voice as Lydia buries her head in the sheets. 

“Do whatever you want,” Lydia says, and can just barely hold back her cry as Cullen seats himself inside her. She thinks she hears Bull’s knowing laugh, and the door slam again as the man above her moves his hips and presses himself over her. Gripping onto the sheets, he feels like too much in this angle, but still not enough, and it is only another hungry kiss that satisfies her, her head tilting just so so their lips can meet. She catches a glimpse of the two of them in the mirror to the side of the room, filled with the image of his body over her, and her splayed on her stomach as he fucks her. She thinks she can come just from that image alone, but his fingers drift below, tease her clit, and she’s crying into the mattress, drifting in the tides of her second orgasm. 

She watches him come through the mirror, and he’s radiant and he beautiful as he cries out, unafraid to whimper her name, or remain inside her for a few more blissful moments to prolong this. Warm and right, she brings him in for another kiss as he reels back, panting and damp with sweat, and smiling.

“What do you know,” she says dreamily. “All the tension is gone.” 

He chuckles as he caresses her back, lips brushing her shoulder blades. She turns around to embrace him, dissolving into this, this cocoon of kisses and caresses. Below, someone else walks in the office. Cassandra perhaps? But they cannot hear. There is only this blissful afternoon, free of any cares of tension. There is only Cullen, and their time together.


End file.
